A filter for a fuel pressure regulator for automotive fuel systems, and more particularly to a filter that is mounted internal to the pressure regulator housing.
It is believed that most modern automotive fuel systems utilize fuel injectors to deliver fuel to the engine cylinders for combustion. It is believed that these fuel injectors are connected to a fuel rail to which fuel is supplied by a pump. It is also believed that the pressure at which the fuel is supplied to the fuel rail must be regulated to ensure the proper operation of the fuel injectors. It is believed that such regulating is carried out using pressure regulators that control the pressure of the fuel in the system at all engine speeds, i.e., as measured in revolutions per minute.
It is believed that conventional fuel pressure regulators include the flow-through type and non-flow-through type as disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,444 to Robinson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,077 to Hornby et al., respectively, which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
It is believed to be necessary to filter the fuel flowing through the pressure regulators to remove impurities and ensure proper operation of the components on the fuel rail, such as the fuel injectors. To achieve this purpose, it is believed that filters have been mounted on an external surface of pressure regulators, and that these external filters are subject to damage and accidental removal during assembly, testing, handling, and installation into a vehicle. It is also believed that filters have been mounted internal to the pressure regulator, and that these internal filters are protected from inadvertent damage and removal, but provide a limited filter area that has proven to be inadequate. It is believed that a fuel filter is needed that is protected from damage and provides a sufficiently large filtration area.
The present invention provides an internal fuel filter for a pressure regulator that has a body that encloses a fuel flow path. The filter comprises a first support that includes a first surface adapted to be sealingly surrounded by the body, a second support that is spaced from the first support along an axis, at least one rib that is disposed between and contiguous with the first and second supports, and a filter element that extends between the first support and the second support and surrounds the axis. The at least one rib and the second support include a second surface adapted to sealingly surrounded the body.
The present invention also provides an internal fuel filter for a pressure regulator that has a body that encloses a fuel flow path. The filter comprises a first support that includes a first surface adapted to be sealingly surrounded by the body, a second support that is spaced from the first support along an axis and includes a second surface adapted to sealingly surrounded the body, at least one rib that is disposed between and contiguous with the first and second supports, and a filter element that extends between the first support and the second support and surrounds the axis.
The present invention further provides an internal fuel filter for a pressure regulator that has a body that encloses a fuel flow path. The filter comprises a first support that includes a first surface adapted to be sealingly surrounded by the body, a second support that is spaced from the first support along an axis, at least one rib that is disposed between and contiguous with the first and second supports, and a filter element extends between the first support and the second support and surrounds the axis. The at least one rib includes a second surface adapted to sealingly surrounded the body.